I Must Be Dreaming
by khknight
Summary: Sora was planning to spend all summer with his pals, till his father announces that they are moving to Tokyo. One morning, Sora wakes up to find Kairi right next to him!
1. Chapter 1 Saddest Day of Their Lives

**Khknight: Hello! Welcome to another story by _moi _!**

**Sora: Dude, you aren't Scottish.**

**Riku: It's French dumbshit.**

**Sora: No, French is what we put salt on, dip in ketchup, and eat with cheeseburgers or hotdogs!**

**Kairi: How did I get stuck with these two? I ASK YOU!**

**Khknight: Don't ask me, ask Tetsuya Nomura. He's the one who created you.**

**Kairi: ...righty-o! Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, MSN, iPod, or any of the characters!**

**Khknight: Can we just get on with it?**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 1 Saddest Day of Their Lives**

All was well at Destiny Islands. Everyone at Destiny High School anxiously awaited the ear-piercing sound of the bell. However, there were 3 who were not so cheery. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were depressed that day, for Sora was moving. His father had told him they were moving months ago.

**Flashback**

"Sora! Can you come down here? We need to talk!" Sora's mother called.

"Comin'!" Sora yelled as he ran down the stairs. There sat his family at the kitchen table "What's going on? What happened?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Son, you know that being in the military and all is hard, but it has given us such a great life. I'm sorry, but I'm being transferred. We have to move to Tokyo, Japan." Sora's father explained. Everyone looked down with sad expressions. Sora stood there speechless.

"Mom, can I use the phone? I gotta call my friends." Sora asked blankly.

"Of course, dear. We're all very sorry about this." Sora's mother replied sadly. Sora ran up the stairs and into his room. He dialed their special 3-way number. "Hello, guys? Meet me at the islands. We gotta talk." Sora replied on the phone. Riku and Kairi said okay and hung up. Sora told his parents that he was meeting his friends as he ran out the door. He jumped on a boat when he got to the beach and rowed to their island. He awaited his friends there.

**End Flashback**

At the moment that bell rang, all three of their hearts skipped beats. As everyone ran out the door, including the teacher, the trio slowly gathered their stuff and walked out the door. They headed for Sora's house to bid him farewell. "Guys, I'm really sorry about this. If there was any way to stop it, I would do it." Sora apologized.

"Hey, it's not you're fault, it's how the military works. My uncle works in the military and gets transferred all the time." Riku replied, trying to cheer Sora up.

"Yeah, we can still stay in contact through MSN, right?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so, but it won't be the same. The only time I'll see you guys is probably during Christmas. And I'll be in Tokyo for about 3 years." Sora replied.

"So? We can wait 3 years. It'll all turn out fine, I know it." Riku replied with an assuring smile. They finally got to Sora's house. They got the car all set up with their clothes. Riku's dad was going to drive them to the airport and all of their furniture was already sent to Tokyo and a friend of Sora's dad was watching over it. Sora's family was inside checking everything. Sora put down his bag and looked at his friends. He took out 2 items from it.

"Guys, I have some stuff for you. Kairi, I want you to have this." Sora replied with a notebook in his hand. He put it in Kairi's hands. "And Riku, I want you to have this." Sora put a key in his hand. "Go to the island to find where it unlocks." Sora replied.

"Sora! This is your-" Sora put his hand over her mouth.

"It's only for your eyes." Sora replied blankly.

"Sora! It's time to go!" Sora's mother called.

"Guys, I guess this is good bye." Sora replied as he turned. He shed tears and got in the car. Riku and Kairi watched as the car left, crying.

**On The Plane**

Sora looked out the window as he listened to his iPod Nano. All of his family had fallen asleep. He had a special iPod that had a picture of him and his friends at their island. He carefully listened to the lyrics of his song. He always put songs with lyrics he could relate to. For the first time, he put in sad songs, all of them Rock.

Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forwards.

He listened to those last few lyrics before falling asleep. When he woke up again, his mother was shaking him to get up. They had landed at the airport. He walked out of the airplane while thinking _"So it begins."_

**Khnight: So, how was that?**

**Sora: It was okay.**

**Kairi: Yeah.**

**Riku: Uh huh.**

**Khknight: What's wrong with you 3? Usually you're all hyper. Now, you're duller than my Algebra 1 class period.**

**Sora: It was a depressing story. I just made us feel sad.**

**Khknight: I'm sorry. For all of you, stay tuned for the next chappy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Adjusting To A New Lifestyle

**Khknight: Hello everyone, the CSTs are done and over with.**

**Sora: What's up with him?**

**Kairi: I don't know. He's been like this for a while now.**

**Riku: Who cares? At least we can get away with stuff. -takes a bag of chips out of khknight's stash-**

**Sora: Not a good idea.**

**Khknight: -blankly walks over to Riku and punches him-**

**Sora: See? Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 2 Adjusting To A New (Horrible) Lifestyle**

Sora and his family got in the cab after they got all their stuff loaded. As they drove, he looked at what he was going to live in for the next few years. It was a huge city with large buildings everywhere. Even though it was a cool place to live in, Tokyo was bringing Sora down. _How can I live without my friends?_ Sora thought. He sadly looked forward as the cab driver drove to their new home. Once there, they took a look at their new home.

It was a big, two story house with sliding doors, a pool and a small hut. The cab left and Sora's family went inside. The living room was a room with a coffee table and a plasma TV with a stereo system, DVD player, and Digital Cable. The kitchen had everything that a kitchen would have, and a counter in the middle of the kitchen with a few chairs and cabinets under. Well, all of this stuff were still in boxes, but that's what will be in the rooms. Upstairs, there were 4 large rooms: one for guests, one for Sora's parents, one for Sora, and one for Sora's little brother, Koudi. They dropped their bags in their rooms and began to unpack their items.

**Several Hours Later**

All of their stuff had been unloaded, everything was put together, and everything was in their place. Even all the decorative stuff, curtains, portraits, etc., were up. All the decorative stuff are things you would expect your parents to put up so I'll just in fill you in on what Sora and Koudi have in their rooms.

Sora had a queen-sized bed, a bunch of drawers and a closet in the wall, a small TV on a stand with video games, his computer on a computer desk, and posters of Hawthorne Heights, Fall Out Boy, The Jonas Brothers, and Panic! At The Disco. He also had access to a small, wooden balcony that lead to the roof. Koudi had the same items as Sora, except his posters consisted of Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, and Codename: Kids Next Door. He didn't have a small balcony either.

So, everything was done and everyone was relaxing. Well, everyone except Sora. He walked outside, past their pool, and inside the hut. He walked inside the hut, which turned out to be a training hut just for him, and took one of the wooden swords off the rack. He trained for hours, practicing kendo, bushido, or any other sword fighting style.

**Back On The Destiny Islands**

Kairi and Riku sat on the paopu tree, watching the sun go down. Everything looked fine, however, everything was not. This sunset was empty, like a puppet with a smilling face, but no feeling. "It's just not the same without Sora. It's so quiet and boring now. I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!" Kairi screamed.

"Calm down. I miss him too. We still have contact with him, remember?" Riku reminded. Even though he was acting like nothing had happened, he was aching on the inside. It's just like him, keeping his emotions in a bottle in a cool way. Then again, Riku is Riku.

"I know. I just miss him so much, that's all." Kairi replied, her eyes begining to water. She slumped to the ground, sobbing as Riku watched. Riku jumped off the tree and rubbed Kairi's back.

"C'mon, I got an idea that'll make both of us feel better." Riku replied getting Kairi up. They walked down the boards and jumped to the sand. They ran up the board, past the waterfall, and under the roots to their special spot, The Secret Place. There, stood thousands of doodles all over the walls. Other than those was a wooden door. For years, they tried to figure out what was behind the door. But now, Riku held the key to it. Riku inserted the key from Sora into the slot in the door and turned it. He opened the door, but there was nothing. Just an empty space the size of a closet. "Tch, some gift. Here, you keep it." Riku muttered, putting his key in Kairi's hands. "I expected better from Sora." Riku replied as he walked out of The Secret Place. Kairi stood there, mildly confused.

_Why would Sora give Riku something this...useless and give me something so grand?_ Kairi thought. She stayed there a bit longer, thinking. Eventually, she shrugged and walked outside. Guessing from the silence, Kairi thought everyone went home so she decided to go home too. She walked home, ate dinner, and went to bed, traveling into the happy dreams of Sora, Riku, and herself.

**Back At Tokyo**

Sora came out of the hut, hot and sweaty. He came inside, ate dinner, and headed off to bed. Only, he didn't go to bed at all. Instead, he climbed onto the roof and lied down. He looked up at the stars, thinking of his 2 most favorite people in the world. _I wonder how they're managing without me._ Sora thought. He eventually climbed down and went to bed. Like Kairi, he traveled to the happy dreams of Kairi, Riku, and himself. Boy, is he in for a surprise.

**Khknight: WOOH! CLIFFYS ROCK!**

**Sora: No they don't. Even I don't like them.**

**Khknight: ...your point?**

**Sora: AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wish Granted

**Khknight: WOOH! Only 2 more weeks of all the boring crap at school!**

**Sora: Then your Promotion, The Dance, and The 8th Grade Trip!**

**Khknight: Wait, there's a dance?**

**Riku: Der, it said in the letter.**

**Khknight: ...there's a letter?**

**Riku: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Sora: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own shit. It's as simple as that.**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 3 Wish Granted**

Sora opened his eyes the next morning. The first thing he saw was the ceiling. He sighed sadly and turned over to his right. He freaked out at the sight. There layed Kairi, sleeping with her long auburn hair covering some of her face. Sora blinked to check if he was dreaming. He even caused himself physical pain. He freaked out so badly, he jumped out of his bed and crawled backwards into the wall. Kairi awoke and stretched her arms and she sat up. She looked around drowsly and spotted Sora.

"Good morning Sora. What's for breakfast?" she asked cheerfully. She acted as if she knew the situation. By this point, Sora had lost it.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE? Wait, IS THAT MY SHIRT? AND MY BASKETBALL SHORTS?" Sora yelled. Kairi stood there wearing an oversized white T-Shirt and red basketball shorts. She simply smiled innocently while sweeping her arms left and right.

"Wow, this is one freaky out dream." Kairi thought outloud.

"YOU'RE DREAMING? LEMME TELL YA, YOU AREN'T DREAMING!" Sora snapped. He walked over to Kairi and pinched her.

"OW! Wow, this isn't a dream after all. Oh well." Kairi replied shortly. Sora freaked out even more.

"OH WELL? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? I'M IN JAPAN AND YOU WERE AT DESTINY ISLANDS! TELL ME HOW YOU GOT HERE!" Sora snapped.

"Well, I can just remember going to bed, dreaming, and waking up here." Kairi answered. She was acting like this was no big deal.

"Okay, tell me what you did in your dream." Sora demanded.

"Well, I was packing my bags, I got on a boat, rowed to the island, and went to the Secret Place. I opened the wooden door, stepped inside, and closed the door. Next thing I know, I'm in a dark room with a bed. I put my stuff down and got in bed." Kairi explained. Sora thought long and hard. Finally, it came to him.

"You sleptwalked again, didn't you?" Sora asked. The last time Kairi sleptwalked, she ended up in Riku's bathroom, sleeping in the shower.

"I guess so, but the wooden door part doesn't make sense." Kairi replied. Sora walked closer to Kairi, a few centimeters away from her face.

"That small room was extremely special. It transports you to the person your heart misses most. I discovered it after I found a key behind one of the rocks. I stepped inside the small room, and I found my dog. It turns out that he was hiding out behind our school gym. He's still at Destiny Islands, with Riku." Sora explained.

"I guess that makes sense. So, where's my stuff?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged and turned. He hit his toe on something before attempting to walk. He looked under his bed and there sat 3 bags. Sora groaned and walked down stairs. He found his family eating breakfast. He told Kairi to wait until he gave her the okay.

"Morning son, how'd you sleep?" Sora's father asked as he looked up from his plate. Sora's mother looked up after sipping some coffee and smiled. Koudi looked at Sora and waved after shoving a donut and some orange juice into his mouth. It was kinda disgusting.

"Fine. Um, I found something that will shock you guys as much as it did me." Sora replied winking to Kairi. Kairi walked down the stairs and waved. Everyone dropped their mouths and everything in their hands. They started freaking out as much as Sora did, so we won't go into that.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Okay, we can't afford to send you back to Destiny Islands, so you'll have to live with us for an entire year." Sora's father said. He walked to the living room and turned on the T.V.

"I'll call your mother so she can fax your stuff so we can sign you up for school." Sora's mother replied as she ran to the phone.

"Hey! Let's go play Super Smash Bros. Melee! I'll totally beat you this time with Sheik!" Kairi replied as she ran up the stairs to Sora's room. He followed her up there and passed by Koudi's room. He was sitting there watching a Spongebob Squarepants marathon. He entered his room and joined Kairi on his bed. She had already started the game. He chose Roy and she chose Sheik. For the whole morning, they played their game.

**Noon**

"Kai, can we stop? My hands are getting tired." Sora complained.

"COME ON! ONE MORE GAME! I'LL BEAT YOU THIS TIME!" Kairi taunted loudly. Sora had beaten her 38 times. They even unlocked Mewtwo. Sora just nodded his head no everytime Kairi asked. She finally gave up and turned the game off. She turned the T.V. off and layed down on Sora's bed. Sora cracked his fingers headed to the bathroom. He turned on the showerhead and began to undress himself.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Kairi asked suddenly when she popped her head in the doorway. Luckly, Sora only had his shirt off.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled in surprise. They just stood there. Kairi stared at Sora with a red face and Sora stood there staring at Kairi blushing. Kairi finally closed the door and both let out a breath. Kairi brought her bags to the guest room as Sora continued with his hygenic business.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Sora finished his shower and Kairi finished unpacking her bags. Kairi took a towel and some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Get a quick shower Kai. We're going." Sora told her as he finished wiping his hair. Kairi stopped and turned to Sora.

"Where? I don't need anything." Kairi replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"We need to buy our school clothes. Probably our school supplies too." Sora replied. Kairi nodded and closed the bathroom door. Sora put on a blue oversized T-Shirt, an old pair of baggy jeans, and black and white sneakers with white socks. Kairi quickly finished her shower and put on an old pink T-Shirt, a pair of tight black jeans, and pink and white flip-flops. They walked down stairs and told Sora's parents that they'll be at the mall. Sora grabbed a map of Tokyo off of the counter, some notes his mom made after talking to the school and money from his dad for school supplies, his wallet, his cellphone, Kairi cellphone, and dragged Kairi outside. They walked to a nearby busstop and waited. A bus finally came, they paid the fair, took their seats and waited until it reached the mall. After 30 or so minutes, they finally reached a huge one story building. They entered it and became even more amazed. It was like a futuristic mall with all the do-hickys and thing-a-ma-bobs.

They walked around and looked for a store. They finally found a Mervyns, or a Japanese version of it, and entered. He handed Kairi her cellphone, tore some of the notes off, and they walked their seperate ways, as in Sora headed to the Young Men's section and Kairi headed to the Young Woman's section. Sora got a blue pair of slacks, a white polo, and a blue plaid tie. Kairi got a white blouse, a small blue plaid bow tie, a pair of brown shoes, a pair of black socks, and a blue skirt. They met at the cashier and payed for their stuff. They left Mervyns and headed for the next door Target, or a Japanese version of it. They bought pencils, binders, pens, paper, rulers, and other stuff you might need for school. They also bought two black knapsacks. They paid for their items and left the store.

"Well, we got everything. Now what?" Kairi asked. Sora thought and checked how much money they had.

"We got about 8,876.80 yen left. Let's keep on looking around." Sora replied. Kairi nodded happily and followed Sora. They passed by many interesting stores, even one specializing in pie! They found an English version of the mall, which explains why the building is so big. They stopped at Tony's Pizza for lunch, and went home. Once home, Sora gave his dad the remainder of money he had, the clothes they bought to his mother so she can wash them, and Kairi her school supplies. They walked up stairs and into their rooms. Sora threw his stuff into his closet and layed on his bed.

_Man, what a crazy day. Kairi appears, she has to live here, man, life really is a mystery._ Sora thought. He walked to his balcony, jumped down from it, and walked to his hut. Unknown to him, Kairi followed him and watched him. Finally, after 3 or 4 minutes, he noticed she was watching.

"K-KAIRI!" Sora yelled. He backed off and dropped his tool.

"What? I'm just watching." Kairi replied. Sora nodded silently, picked up his tool, and resumed. He continued until he had enough. He and Kairi headed upstairs and went to bed.

_This is going to be some year._

**Khknight: Sora's got his handsful!**

**Sora: What? I just have this yo-yo. -starts playing with it-**

**Khknight: ...**

**Sora: -playing with yo-yo-**

**Khknight: Hey, it's quiet for once!**


	4. Chapter 4 Heart

**Khknight: Wow, I haven't updated in, like, 3 weeks.**

**Sora: Not really.**

**Khknight: Whatever.**

**Sora: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own shit.**

**Khknight: On with the story.**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 3 Heart**

A few weeks passed after Kairi's appearance. The Kigoru Family eventually got used to her living with them, Kairi got her room all done, and Sora, well, he hasn't really changed. Let's look into that, shall we?Kairi opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched as she hopped out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and did her business. When she was done, she ran downstairs for breakfast. There, she found Sora silently eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Sora-kun!" Kairi called. Sora looked up from his cereal, gave a faint smile, and went back to eating. "O-kay!" Kairi replied. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer. She sat next to Sora and poured herself some cereal. She and Sora ate silently for a moment. She had to break the silence. "So, where's your family?" Kairi asked as she gulped down the cereal.

"My mom and brother went to the grocery store. My dad went to work to fix a deal with his commander." Sora blankly answered. Kairi nodded and went back to eating.

_Something's wrong. Sora isn't himself. I wonder what happened._ Kairi thought as she finished eating. Sora took their bowls and put them in the sink. He ran the water as he put the food away. He turned the water off and ran up stairs. "Where are you going?" Kairi called out. Sora just kept on running. He ran into his room and shut his sliding door. Kairi ran after him up the stairs. She quickly opened the door. Sora wasn't there. She ran out to his balcony and looked around. She climbed the ladder to the roof and looked there. No Sora. She scratched her head and went back inside. Sora looked up from the side of the house. He was hanging on a nearby tree. He jumped off and landed on the roof. He sat there and watched the view. "AH HA!" Kairi yelled out of nowhere. Sora jumped and turned. "That was a fun game!" Kairi replied as she sat down next to Sora. Sora blinked and looked out to his previous view. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked. She was getting tired of playing games.

"What do you mean?" Sora replied blankly.

"Forget it." Kairi replied. Sora pulled out a guitar and started tuning it. Kairi noticed it and grinned. "How about a song? Know any good ones?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, sing it." Sora replied. He placed his fingers in their places and began to play. Kairi knew what it was at the moment he started.

**I've had a bad day  
And nothing ever seems to go my way  
I've got a heartache  
Don't wanna think about it**

And everytime I try to smile, I cry, so  
I'll just hide my face  
Get out of my way  
Don't wanna talk about it

And I'll be fine  
I just need some time

I'm hanging on today  
And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway  
I'm holding on, I'm strong  
I'm the only one who can make it change  
I don't wanna cry  
Gotta live my life  
I'm gonna make it alright  
I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, anyway

I went the wrong way  
But I'm not lost, it's a good mistake  
I saw the day break  
I'm gonna shout about it

Oh, and everytime I turn around  
I find that, I'm alone again  
I've had a bad day  
I'm gonna laugh about it

And I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright

I'm hanging on today  
And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway  
I'm holding on, I'm strong  
I'm the only one who can make it change  
I don't wanna cry  
Gotta live my life  
I'm gonna make it alright  
I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me,   
Nothing's gonna stop me

When I feel lonely  
I feel like I'm floating  
Nothing is real  
I'm above it all  
I'm above it  
I'm above it all

I'm hanging on today  
And nothing's gonna stop me, anyway  
I'm holding on, I'm strong  
I'm the only one who can make it change  
I don't wanna cry  
Gotta live my life  
I'm gonna make it alright  
I'm hanging on and nothing's gonna stop me, anyway

I've had a bad day

"That was a good one." Sora replied. Kairi looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Kairi replied. They sat silently for a moment.

"You read my journal, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I read every entry." Kairi answered. "And, I do. I do like you too." She added. Sora gave a faint smile. "So, does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

"If you're ready." Sora answered. Kairi shook her head back. "Then we aren't. We're just two friends with a strong friendship." Sora replied. He jumped down from the roof and entered the house. Kairi sat there sadly. __

What have I done? At least Sora will recover. But, what if he finds out? She thought. She climbed down and walked to her room. She sat there crying.

**Later**

Sora's family returned and they cooked lunch, egg rolls with rice. They ate and went on with their business. Sora and Kairi walked back upstairs to their rooms. Kairi sat in her room, still upset about what they did.

"Hey!" Sora said when he poked is head in her room. Kairi jumped and switched her expression. "We should get on MSN. Riku's probably gone nuts by now." Sora replied. Kairi nodded her head as Sora left the room. Kairi pulled out her laptop and turned it on. "Oh! One more thing." Sora replied, back in her room. He took the laptop from her and typed something on the keyboard.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked. Sora stood up and smiled.

"My dad got us wireless internet. I just set it up on your computer." He answered. Kairi nodded and turned to her computer. She signed on her MSN and waited. Luckilly, Riku was on.

**Khknight: Can you find out what Kairi did?**

Sora: Ooh! ooh! She stole pizza from the kitchen!

Khknight: ...no.


	5. Chapter 5 Things You Can Do On Computers

**Khknight: Man, what a boring summer.**

**Sora: I dunno, I went over to the beach and played there all weekend. I spent the night there too. Kairi and Riku went too.**

**Khknight: You live at islands shithead.**

**Sora: No, we live in the islands.**

**Khknight: SAME THING!**

**Riku: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own shit.**

**Sora: No it isn't.**

**Khknight: YES IT IS!**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 5 Things You Can Do On Computers**

Kairi double clicked on Riku's username and Sora's username. Then, she started a conversation.

**dRuMbLaStErZ and SkYPlayeR have joined the conversation**

**SkYPlayeR says: wut up riku?**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: hey riku**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: WHERE THE DAMN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KAIRI! EVERYONE'S BEEN GOING CRAZY!**

**SkYPlayeR says: dude, chill man**

**SkYPlayeR says: its all simple**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: yeah, it just has to do with a magical space that transported me to soras room while i was **

**sleepwalking**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: ...**

**SkYPlayeR says: okay, maybe its complicated**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: yeah**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: so, what's up?**

**SkYPlayeR says: nutin much  
**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: nope nothing**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: k**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: im bored**

**SkYPlayeR says: so r we**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: so r we**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: lmao**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: wanna play a game?**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: yeah**

**SkYPlayeR says: sure**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: ok, ill start**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: one day, shibo was walking down the street**

**SkYPlayeR says: when kahori jumped in front of him from a tall stone fence**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: "AAH!" shibo yelled. "Hey, what's up shi?" kahori greeted nicely.**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: "I'm just walking to the mall. Wanna come along?" shibo asked. kahori nodded and followed.**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: my mom wants me to help move some furniture again**

**dRuMbLaStErZ says: third time today**

**SkYPlayeR says: lol k cyaz**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: baiy!**

**dRuMbLaStErZ has left the conversation**

** iLikEsWEETs! has joined the conversation**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: SELPHIE! HI!**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: KAIRI! HI! HI!**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () has joined the conversation**

**SkYPlayeR says: tidus, sup**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: sora, dude, what up?**

**SkYPlayeR says: nutin much**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: OOH! OOH! KAIRI! SORA! GUESS WHAT?**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: what?**

**SkYPlayeR says: wut?**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: lol**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: lol ME N TIDUS U DATING!**

**SkYPlayeR says: -falls back in chair-**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: lol**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: lol he really did**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: i heard him from the other room**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says? wut do you mean the other room?**

**SkYPlayeR says: uh, shes here in tokyo**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: 0.o**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: OMMFG!**

**SkYPlayeR says: she was sleeping walking**

**SkYPlayeR says: she had a dream that she was packing her bags, she walked to the airport, she bought a ticket to tokyo, and she took a cab to my place**

**SkYPlayeR says: she awoke right next too me --;;**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: ooh, sora, did you do anything to her while she was asleep? lol**

**SkYPlayeR says: 0.o;; WTF!**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: lol, hes kidding calm down**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: lol i fell back in my chair**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: lol**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: so, how did u 2 get together?**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: well, we saw that move The Lake House**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: it was actually pretty good**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: it was so romantic**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: after the movie, he walked me home**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: and right at the gate,**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: HE KISSED ME!**

**SkYPlayeR says: wow, hope u 2 stay together for a while**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: so, anythin else new?**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: well, we caught wakka cuddling with his blitzball in the treehouse shack again**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: lol he needs to find a girlfriend**

**SkYPlayeR says: lol yeah, or he might marry his blitzball**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: imagine their kids lmao**

**SkYPlayeR says: one word**

**SkYPlayeR says: eww**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: yeah**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: ditto**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: gtg gotta help with dinner**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: yeah, i gtg too**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: my parents want me to help with the attic**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: they're finally cleaning out**

**SkYPlayeR says: oh, tell your parents sorry**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: y?**

**SkYPlayeR says: i left a jelly donut up there**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () says: lol i will**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: that's just plain gross**

** iLikEsWEETs! says: ttly**

**() LetZ BlitZ! () has left the conversation**

** iLikEsWEETs! has left the conversation**

**SkYPlayeR says: well, im gonna hit the sack night**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: i think i will too**

** 3 i can play guitar! 3 says: night**

Kairi signed off and turned off her laptop. She put it on the bed side table and turned off the lights. Through her sliding doors, she saw Sora's sillouette. He was sitting at his desk at his computer with the lights off. Kairi slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the doors. She slowly slid opened the doors and tiptoed to Sora's door. She slid it open slightly to see Sora typing on the computer. She slid the door wide enough for her to crawl quietly through. She quickly stood up silently and looked over Sora's shoulder.

"'Roy and Marth locked swords as the other fellow Smash competators cheered for both.' What's this?" Kairi asked after reading what was on the screen out loud. Sora jumped at the sound of her voice.

"IT'S NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Sora replied trying to block the screen. Kairi tried to pull Sora out of the way.

"Really? It sure looks like something." Kairi replied, almost at full view of the screen. Sora pushed Kairi out of the room.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NOTHING!" Sora yelled. He slammed the door and Kairi stood up. Persistant, she slammed the door open and pounced Sora. She held him down with her feet and read the screen.

"Wow, this is good stuff. I'm printing this." Kairi replied. Sora struggled under her feet. Finally, he slid off her feet and stopped the printing. He closed the window of his documents. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Kairi asked angrilly.

"'Cause, it's embarassing. I like to write, but I know it's dumb for a guy like me to do that." Sora answered quietly. Kairi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, I don't think it's dumb. Besides, you shouldn't care about what people think about your interests. The only one who you should care about is, well, you. You're a very good author by the way." Kairi calmly explained. Sora lifted his head up.

"You really think so?" he asked. She nodded and stood up. Sora got up and turned off his computer. "I'll show you some more tomorrow." he replied. Kairi smiled happilly and skipped to her room. She closed the door and hopped into bed. Sora got under his covers as well and went to sleep. Little did they know, Wakka signed on MSN.

**& BLITZBALL BLOOD! & has joined the conversation**

**& BLITZBALL BLOOD! & says: hello? anybody home?**

**Khknight: We can all thank Bill Gates for computers.**

**Sora: A bunch of wood created computer?**

**Kairi: I'm starting to wonder why i hang out with you.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Horrors Of High School

**Sora: Hello readers, I'm sorry to say that Khknight has -gulp- passed on. His plane crashed and-**

**Khknight: Eh hem. -taps foot-**

**Sora: OH MY GOD! A GHOST! MOMMY! -runs off-**

**Kairi & Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -run off-**

**Khknight: Okay then. I'm alive and well. Asia was great, had a great time, but its time to return to my old lifestyle. Namine, if you would, please.**

**Namine: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own anything.**

**Khknight: Enjoy.**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 6 The Horrors of High School**

Several weeks passed. Kairi played with Koudi, Sora worked on his stories, Kairi and Sora hung out, same thing for the next few weeks. But now, they must brace themselves for their biggest obstatcle: The First Day of School! Dun, dun, dun! Okay, on with the show.

Sora awoke and rubbed his eyes. He saw a blurry image in front of him. He rubbed his eyes as he drowsilly sat up. He found Kairi sitting on him.

"AAAHHH!" Sora yelled, startled. Kairi simply giggled. "Kairi, what're you doing? Get off me!" Kairi giggled again.

"I'm here to wake you up and say," Kairi began to jump on Sora, "'It's time for school! It's time for school!'" she cheered over and over. Sora groaned with each jump.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP!" he yelled at her. She got off and jumped into the shower. Sora groaned and got out of bed. He looked at a nearby clock. 5:30. Sora freaked out. "WHO GETS UP AT FIVE THIRTY FOR SCHOOL!"

**Later**

Sora and Kairi sat at the table with his family for breakfast.. Sora and Kairi were ready for school with clothes they bought at the gigantic mall months before. Koudi was ready for his first day of school as well. Unlike his older brother, he wore a tucked-in white collar shirt, brown slacks, and black shoes. They finished their breakfast and jumped into the car. Sora's mom started the car and they were on their way. First stop was Koudi's school. It looked big enough to be a college.

"Have a good first day of school sweetie!" Sora's mom yelled to Koudi. The nine year-old turned red.

"I will mom!" he yelled back. Sora's mom continued to drive. They arrived at their school. Fukaito High School. This school was big enough to be a college.

"Sora, you and Kairi will have to take the bus home. Your dad's gonna work overtime tonight." Sora's mom told him. Sora and Kairi got out of the car.

"Okay mom. Bye." he replied. She drove off. Sora and Kairi looked at their school.

"Here goes nothing." Kairi said. They walked into the building and walked to the principal's office. They got their schedules and left. "Sora, can I see your schedule?" she asked. Sora nodded and handed her the piece of paper. Kairi frowned at the sight. "We only have Math, Gym, Homeroom, and Science together." she replied. She handed him his schedule back and immediately hugged him. "I'M GONNA MISS YOU SORA!" she cried. Sora shook her off.

"Calm down. At least we have a couple classes together." Sora replied. "I'll see you in Math, 2nd Period." Kairi sniffed and smiled. They walked back outside and sat down near the steps.

"Hey Sora, can I ask you a question?" Kairi asked. He nodded. "What happened to you? You seem entirely...different." Sora looked at her. She contained deep concern in her eyes. He sighed and looked down.

"It's just...everything. Everything's happenning too fast. I moved away from my hometown, you magically appear here, it's speeding by me. And when I left, I was in a short depression stage, but, thanks to you, I'm out of it. Do you understand?" Sora asked. Kairi looked into his eyes. He was serious. She simply smiled and nodded. But Sora wasn't stupid. She was hiding something behind that smile. Something she wouldn't enjoy sharing with him. BRRRIIIIINNG! The bell rang and they headed to homeroom. Room A16. They took a couple of seats in the back and waited. Soon, the room was filled with students and the teacher. Their teacher, Ms. Heartilly, turned on the TV and they watched the announcements, which was done by the A/V Club.

"Good morning students! Welcome back to another year of Fukaito High! Hopefully, this year will be another great one!" the student anchor cheered. Sora groaned. Kairi laughed to herself. After the announcements, Sora and Kairi went their seperate ways, Sora to English and Kairi to History.

**English**

Sora sat in the back of his class, waiting for class to start. One student took a seat right next to him. He took a slight look at her. His eyes widened. _That's the girl from the news!_ He screamed at himself and quickly looked away. _Okay, Sora. Just act like you didn't notice her. Play it like that, and nothing will happen._

"Hi!" Those words shattered his thoughts and made him jump. He took another look. _Crap._ She was looking right at her. He sighed and showed a small wave. However, she wouldn't stop there. "You're new here, aren't you?" she asked. Sora sighed again. He looked at the blonde once more. She had a smile that people on Mars could see. He chuckled in his head about that and nodded 'yes' to her. She nodded and held her hand out. "I'm Namine." Sora stared at her hand.

"Sora." he flatly answered. Namine pulled her hand back. She kept her big smile on.

"So, where are you from?" she asked. Sora stared at her. Her cheerfulness was slightly creepy. He pushed thoughts of that out of his head and took a deep breath.

"Destiny Islands." he answered, flatly once more. Namine nodded. Sora nodded as well and looked forward. She raised an eyebrow and leaned over to him. She poked his head. Sora grabbed her finger. "What are you doing?" he asked. Namine smiled again.

"Nothing." she answered cheerfully. He shrugged and let go of her finger. Soon, the class was completely filled with students. Their teacher, Mr. Loire, walked into the room.

"Good morning students!" he greeted. "This year, we will be covering..."

**History**

Kairi sat in her class, like Sora, alone. She tapped her pen on the desk and crossed her legs. Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see a spikey, blonde haired boy.

"Excuse me, is this Ms. Trepe's History class?" he asked. Kairi blinked. _I could've sworn I saw Sora right there. _she thought. The sound of snapping fingers brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello! Are you there?" he asked again.

"Right. Sorry." Kairi shook her head.

"So? Is this the class or what?" he asked again.

"Yeah, it is."

"Thank you. I'm Roxas." he replied as he held his hand out. Kairi shook his hand.

"I'm Kairi." she greeted. Roxas took a seat next to her.

"So, Kairi, where are you from?" he asked.

"Destiny Islands." she answered. Roxas nodded and looked forward. Soon, the class was filled with students as well. Their teacher, Ms. Trepe, walked in. Kairi could tell that she was strict, considering the whip she tried to conceal behind her.

"Listen up!" she snapped at the class. One student was sleeping. Unfortunately, she noticed this and banged his head on the desk. Everyone jumped at this. "This is a new year and I will not, absolutely NOT, tolerate chewing gum, passing notes, talking out of turn, sleeping..."

**Math**

Sora and Kairi met up in front of the door to their math class. They walked in and took a couple seats in the back. Namine and Roxas also walked in, taking seats in front of them, Namine infront of Sora and Roxas infront of Kairi. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged. The class was completely filled within minutes and their teacher, who was also their homeroom teacher, Ms. Heartilly, walked in, two minutes after the bell.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to grab some stuff from the teacher's lounge." she apoligized. The class was absolutely silent. "Well, it's an exciting new year at Fukaito! This year, we will be going over..."

"Hey, Sora." Kairi whispered. Sora turned to her.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"Is it just me, or am I seeing a mirror infront of you? 'Cause, whenever I look over there, I see someone who looks just like me." she quietly explained.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You two! In the back!" Ms. Heartilly said. Sora and Kairi looked forward immediately as the class looked at them. "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" she asked. They nodded 'no'. "Normally, I wouldn't tolerate talking, but since it's the first day of school, you two are off the hook." she explained. They nodded and turned slightly red with embarassment. The class snickered at them as the teacher resumed her explaination about the year.

**Lunch**

Sora and Kairi met up in front of the cafeteria doors and entered together. There, they encountered a cafeteria that would be meant for a food court in the mall back home.They each grabbed a tray and got in line. They grabbed their food, Sora paid for both lunches, and they found an empty table. Roxas and Namine later joined them.

"We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" Roxas asked. They all nodded 'no'.

"Sora, this is Roxas." Kairi replied, pointing to Roxas. "Roxas, this is Sora." she said, pointing to Sora.

"And Kairi, this is Namine." Sora said pointing to Namine. "Namine, this is Kairi." he said pointing to Kairi.

"And, of course, me and Roxas know each other." Namine replied, putting her arm around Roxas's shoulder and Roxas doing the same to her.

"How?" Kairi asked, with a confused look on her face.

"We've been friends since kindergarden." Roxas answered. Sora's curiousity shot up.

"Really now? Kairi and I have been friends since kindergarden too." he replied.

"And I have to admit, you two look a lot alike." Kairi commented, pointing at both Roxas and Sora. Roxas and Sora looked at each other. "Except, ya know, Roxas has blonde hair and Sora has brown hair." she added. Everyone laughed.

"And the same goes for you and Namine." Namine and Kairi looked at each other as well. "Except, you're a red head and she's blonde." he added. They laughed again.

"Well, I see we have most of our classes together." Sora suddenly commented.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I like having Mr. Leonhart as a Gym teacher. He kinda scares me." Namine replied.

"Yeah? You and Sora make it to History. You'll get the color scared out of ya!" Roxas replied. They laughed again. Soon, they began to shovel in their food before the bell rang. They dumped their leftovers in the garbage, put their trays in the dirty dishes window, and ran off to their Science class.

**After School**

Sora and Kairi said their good byes to their new friends and took the bus home. There, they dropped their bags in the living room and collapsed on the couch. Sora walked over to the fridge to grab a snack, when he found a note on the fridge.

_Dear Son,_

_Koudi and I are looking for more of his school supplies and doing some errands! We should be back by 9, there's some food for you and Kairi to heat up._

_Love, Mom_

"Hey Kairi! I guess we got the house to ourselves again." Sora called. Sora returned to the living room with sodas and found Kairi watching a sitcom.

"Japan's got some strange sitcoms. Even with the english subtitles, I don't understand it." she commented.

"Ya know what's strange?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Namine and Roxas. It's like we're talking to clones." he answered. Kairi nodded.

"It's creepy. But somewhat, cool." she added. Sora shook his head.

"Sometimes, you just don't make any sense, Kairi." he replied. Kairi hit him with a pillow.

"What was that?" she joked, trying to sound angry. Kairi hit him again with a pillow.

"Oh, now it's on!" Sora replied as he grabbed a pillow. He hit her with it after blocking her attempts. For the rest of the afternoon, they had their little fight.

**Khknight: Finally, it's done.**

**Sora: Yay! My taquitos! -goes to microwave- Where are they?**

**Khknight: Wait, those were taquitos?**


	7. Chapter 7 A Halloween Dream

**Khknight: -turns on light- Finally, I found some time to type up my stories!**

**Sora: -hands worn out- Too...much...homework...-faints-**

**Khknight: Okay...-looks around- Where's Riku?**

**Kairi: He's in the hospital. He went nuts due to ARS.-hands him clipboard with papers-**

Khknight: Wow, worst case of Assignment Resistance Syndrome I've ever seen. Anyway, Kairi?

**Kairi: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own anything.**

Khknight: Alrighty! Want to poke Sora's head while he's out of it?

**Kairi: Eh, sure. -grabs chainsaw-**

I Must Be Dreaming

**Chapter 7 A Halloween Dream**

The weeks went by as Sora and Kairi went on through the school year. They worked on homework together, hung out with Roxas and Namine, and more. All of the sudden, Halloween had taken hold of Tokyo. Tons of decorations were out and tons of costume shops were opening. As for Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine, they were deciding what to do as Sora's house. They sat in the living room with a few snacks here and there on one Saturday night.

"Halloween Party!" Kairi cheered. Sora shook his head.

"No, we don't even know that many people at school or in Tokyo. Besides, remember our last party?" he countered. Kairi thought back. The last time they threw a party, they were grounded for a couple months and had Kairi's house nearly destroyed.

"Trick-or-treating!" Roxas and Namine cheered. Sora and Kairi gave them funny looks.

"Oh, come on! Walking around and getting free stuff! What's better than that?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head.

"Going to jail." he sternly replied. The last time Sora trick-or-treated, it wasn't at happy one. He was seven and walking home when three older boys ganged up on him. They beat him up, took his sack of candy, and tore up his costume. He returned home crying. After that, he never went trick-or-treating again.

"Well, me and Namine've made up our minds, right?" he asked. Namine smiled.

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully. "Who shall we go with this year?" she asked. Roxas thought for a minute. A lightbulb appeared in his mind.

"I got it! I'll dress up as an emo vampire! And you..." Namine raised an eyebrow. A lightbulb appeared in her mind.

"A priestess!" she cheered. The thought about it for a moment and shook their heads.

"Naw, those were stupid ideas." Roxas commented.

"I know, right?" Namine added. Roxas looked at his cellphone.

"Whoa, it's pretty late." he replied. He and Namine got up and went outside.

"We'll see ya at school guys!" he yelled as they left.

"Bye!" Namine yelled. Sora and Kairi cleaned up the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ya know, it's no wonder those two should going out." Sora commented. Kairi looked at him.

"I know, right? They're basically perfect for each other!" Kairi agreed. They looked away from each other and turned red.

A few weeks passed and progress reports were in. All of Sora's, Kairi's, Roxas's, and Namine's grades were fine so they were in the clear. In addition, Halloween had arrived. Sora's family were out for his dad's navy party and only family could attend so he stayed home to keep Kairi company. The doorbell rang and they answered it. There stood Roxas and Namine in their costumes. Sora's and Kairi's eyes grew big.

"Hey guys!" Roxas greeted. Namine smiled. Roxas was dressed up as Sora and Namine was dressed up as Kairi. They had the hair, eye color, and everything!

"Are you two going to join us or not?" she asked. Sora and Kairi shook their heads. "Alrighty then! See you later!" she replied. Roxas and Namine skipped down to the city with trick-or-treat bags. Sora and Kairi closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Those two are going to get a lot of candy. That was really scary." Sora commented. Kairi shuddered. "Kairi, shake it off. They're gone." he called as he waved his hand across her face. Kairi shook her head and looked at him.

"Okay, I'm okay now." she replied. Sora shrugged and turned on the TV.

"Hey, my parents bought The Grudge a few days ago. Wanna watch?" Sora asked. Kairi curled into a ball.

"You know it's going to give me nightmares." she replied.

"That's the point." he countered. Kairi giggled and punched him playfully.

"Fine, I'll get some snacks. Don't start without me!" she said before leaving to the kitchen. Sora turned off the lights before putting in the disc.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kairi was sceaming. "Heh, heh. This is the perfect time for a little scare. She shook her head and fixed her hair so it would cover her face. Then she sneaked up stairs and into Sora's room. She found a big white shirt and put it on. She snuck back downstairs and peaked into the living room. He was waiting for her and the movie was at the main menu. She tried to imitate the groan from the movie. Sora smiled and walked over to the doorway. When he opened it, Kairi tackled him and growled. Sora laughed. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice try. Let's get some snacks." he replied. They stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked. Kairi turned red and put it in the laundry room.

They were halfway through the movie and Kairi wouldn't stop jumping out of her seat. Food flew everywhere on every jump. Sora laughed and brushed food out of her hair, everytime. Each time, she turned red.

"Hey, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." Kairi requested. Sora looked at his watch.

11:00.

"Yeah, let's clean up and head upstairs." he replied. They cleaned up the food and turned off the T.V. All the lights were off and each of them grew scared. "H-hold on. I'll get the lightswitch." Sora nervously reassured. He reached for the handswitch and the first story was filled light. They slowly walked up the stairs and saw a silouette of a girl. Kairi screamed and quickly turned on the lights. It was just a mop with a large rag around it. Sora laughed. "Kai, chill. It was just a movie." he replied. Kairi shuddered.

"That's what the guy always says in the horror movies." she added. "Just before they get mauled and turned into wind chimes!" Sora shook his head. "C'mon. We'll leave the lights on." Sora replied as he went into his room. They changed their clothes and went to bed.

Sora was awoken with a shook from his shoulder he turned around and jumped out of his bed. A girl that looked like the girl from the movie was standing in front of him. He quickly turned on a lamp and saw that it was just Kairi.

"God Kairi, you nearly gave me a heart attack." he replied after a sigh. Kairi rubbed her eyes.

"That movie scared the crap out of me." she replied. Sora gave her a funny look.

"And...?" Kairi turned red and looked away.

"Can...I sleep...with you?" she shyly asked. Sora turned red and scooted over.

"Jump in." he replied. She got in bed and turned off the lamp. They both fell asleep still red.

Sora awoke once again. It was morning and he couldn't move. He managed to get his blanket off and turned red at his discovery. Kairi had been hugging him the whole night. He struggled with all his might, but couldn't break free. He was as trapped as a bear in a pit trap.

"_Wow, Kairi's got a strong grip_." he thought. "_Well, might as well enjoy it!_" Sora smiled slightly. Kairi squinted her eyes and yawned. "Dammit." Sora muttered. Kairi blinked a few times and turned red. She let go of Sora abruptly and fell off the bed. Sora looked at her and smiled. Kairi looked up at him back. They laughed and cleaned up. They looked at each other again and quickly turned away, turning red.

"So..." Kairi started.

"Yeah..." Sora continued.

"We don't mention this to anyone?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." he replied. Kairi giggled and they went downstairs.

Little did they know, two certain blonde teenagers were hiding in a tree, with a video camera.

"I can't wait to show this to them." one of them said. The other giggled.

"Yeah." she replied. "Oh, don't forget to burn it to multiple discs." she added. The other one smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll do more than that." he reassured. They jumped off the tree and snuck their way back to town.

**Khknight: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkin screams in the dead of night! -wearing jpop costume-**

**Sora: I got my costume! -pulls out costume worn to Halloween Town-**

**Riku: ...-wearing Organization XIII outfit-**

**Kairi: Me too! -wearing Namine's outfit-**

**Namine: KAIRI!!!!! GIMME BACK MY CLOTHES!!!!! -wearing towel-**

**Roxas: -wearing emo outfit- I'M AN EMO KID! NON-COMFORMING AS CAN BE! YOU'D BE NON-CONFORMING TOO IF YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME!!!!**

**Khknight: Should we tell him he is emo?**


	8. Chapter 8 Fandom Is Unhealthy

**Khknight: Phew. Finally, some time to tell more of my stories!**

**Sora: -sticks head out of closet- Are the teachers gone?**

**Kairi & Riku: -sticks heads out of closet-**

**Khknight: Si amigos, la coasta es clearo.**

**Sora: Is that even proper spanish?**

**Khknight: No, but it sounds cool. We all do that in class. Kairi, would you do the honors?**

**Kairi: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own anything.**

**Khknight: Quick! On to the show before the teachers come back!**

**I Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 8 Fandom Is Unhealthy**

It was another day at Fukaito High.Sora and Kairi sat on the roof once as they always did when Roxas and Namine were in the A/V Room, working on the following day's newscast. Kairi closely watched the other students below them.

"Sora? Can I ask you a question?" she asked. Sora looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied. She leaned back and looked at the sky.

"Why do we always sit up here?" she asked. Sora replied with a confused look. He looked to where she was previously glancing. Then, it occured to him what she meant. He stood up and held out his hand.

"You want to go down for a change, don't you?" he answered. She grinned and took his hand. They walked down the stairs and to the front of the school. They sat on a bench, watching everyone. Unknown to them, was a group watching them from behind the trees.

"Who's that?" one of them asked. The others shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all year so far." another replied.

"But he's soooOOOoooo cute!!!!" one added. The others nodded.

"And he shall be ours!" they replied.

**Lunch, A Few Days Later**

Sora got his lunch and sat at a table with Kairi. Suddenly, a group of girls appeared in front of him.

"Uh, hi?" he reluctantly greeted. The girls smiled.

"HI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" they all asked at the same time, unusually loud.

"Uh, Sora." he answered, again reluctantly. The girls giggled and ran away. Kairi gave a suspicious look.

"Who were they?" she asked. Sora shrugged.

After they finished their lunch, they went outside again and sat on the bench. Once again, the same group of girls appeared in front of them, this time with more girls.

"We are the Sora Fanclub! And I'm President Rikku!!! Now leeeeeet's go!!!" the president replied. The rest of the girls got in formation.

"GO SORA!!!! S-O-R-A!!!!! HURRAY!!!!!!!" they cheered. As soon as they looked at Sora, he was gone, along with Kairi. Their eyes glowed as if they were flames.

"FIND THEM!!!! DON'T LET OUR SORA GET AWAY!!!!!" Rikku commanded. The fanclub spread out across the school.

**Meanwhile**

Sora peeked out. He was hiding in a trash can. Kairi did the same. She was hiding in her locker. Sora climbed out of the trash can and dusted himself off. Sadly, he was spotted by a fanclub member.

"HERE HE IS!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!" she called. Sora put on a nervous look.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a good idea." Kairi looked at him from the locker.

"Ya think?" she replied sarcastically. At this time, the fanclub was at the opposite end of the hallway.

"FANCLUB, CHARGE!!!!!" Rikku commanded. They began down the hallway, towards Sora. Sora ran as fast as he could away from them.

"KAIRI!!!!! ROXAS!!!! NAMINE!!!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE, ANYONE!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled. The fangirls squealed.

"He's so cute when he's scared for his life!!!" one of them commented. The others agreed.

Kairi got out of her locker and ran to the A/V Room. There, she found Roxas and Namine cleaning up.

"Quick! Sora's in trouble!" she cried. Namine and Roxas quickly finished their work.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked. Roxas was equally concerned.

"Sora's being chased by a group of fangirls!" Kairi screamed at them. Sora passed by, with his shirt missing. "And, apparently, they're trying to rip him limb from limb!" she added. Roxas and Namine pulled her in the room and closed the door.

"Quick! We need a plan!!!" Roxas replied as he pulled out long, white paper and pencils. The trio thought deeply. Suddenly, Namine's eyes lit up.

"I got it! We tie a rope from a water fountain pipe, wait for Sora to pass, and then pull! Thus, tripping the fangirls!" she extaticly explained. Roxas shook his head.

"Only one problem." he replied.

"What?"

"What if they trip and fall on Sora? He'll be ripped into soracules!" he cried. Namine giggled.

"Soracules. What a funny word." she commented. Kairi shook her head.

"We have enough time to laugh at Roxas' stupid words later! Right now, we need to save Sora!" she snapped.

"I got it! Come with me!" Roxas replied, leading them out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Namine asked.

"Sewing Club." he replied with a smirk.

**Later**

By now, Sora had been running for two hours straight now. He was possibly down to his birth weight by this time. He was currently hiding in the boy's locker room. Suddenly, he heard a whistle from up above. He looked up to see a vent. He openned it up to find a clone of himself, causing himself to jump backwards. His clone jumped down in front of him.

"Dude, chill. It's me, Roxas." he replied. He took of his hair to reveal his spikey blond hair.

"Whoa, you look exactly like me!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas shook his head.

"We'll get on that later. Take this." he replied, holding out a radio. "Use it to communicate with me, Namine, and Kairi. I'll go out and be a decoy while you sneak to the Sewing Club." he explained. Sora nodded. They walked up to the door and got themselves ready.

"Wait for it," Sora started, with his hand on the doorhandle. He quickly openned it and Roxas ran through. Sora quickly closed it and put his ear on the door.

"THERE HE IS!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!" Rikku yelled. Sora could hear Roxas yelling like him.

"Wow, he can imitate my voice too." he commented quietly. He silently opened the door and tip-toed to the Sewing Club. He heard foot steps and quickly dove into an open locker. When they were gone, he peeked outside. Nothing was there and he continued his way. Eventually, he hit a fork.

"Kairi? Namine? We have a problem." he said into the radio.

"NOOO!!!! ROXAS!!!!!!" Namine screamed back. Sora stuck his finger in his ear.

"No, Roxas is fine, I think." Sora replied. "I'm supposed to go into the Sewing Club's room, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kairi replied.

"Well," he started," there's two sewing rooms."

"...you idiot." she replied. She opened the door and pulled Sora in.

"Okay Sooooraaa, all clear." Namine spoke into the radio.

"Roger." he replied. Roxas ran into the bathroom, quickly took off his wig, stuffed it in his pocket, and casually walked out, where the horde of fangirls awaited.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted. He continued to walk casually until he found the girls following him. As he approached the room, he ran for his life. At the door, he paniced. "OPEN UP!!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE, OPEN UP!!!" he cried as he pounded on the door. The door opened and Namine pulled him in. She quickly locked the door and set up a barricade to it. Outside, the fangirls pounded on the door.

"WE ARE THE SORA SLASH ROXAS FANCLUB!!! OPEN UP!!!!" they yelled. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine hid in a material closet.

"We might be here for a while." Roxas replied.

"Nice plan, poindexter." Namine commented sarcastically.

**Later**

It was 4:00 and the girls were long gone. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine got out of the closet, removed the barricade, and left the school.

"Ow, ow. I think that time in the closet rearranged my spine." Kairi cried in pain. Sora, Roxas, and Namine groaned.

"It wasn't a pleasant picnic for us either." Sora replied. He bent backwards and heard his spine crack.

"That looks painful." Namine commented. Sora held his position.

"Yeah, it does." he replied sarcastically. Roxas held his back.

"It goes to show ya," he started, " fandom is unhealthy."

**Khknight: Really must suck to have a fanclub.**

**Sora & Riku: -holding door closed- YA THINK?!**

**Fangirls: SORA!!!!! RIKU!!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!**


End file.
